locomotivefandomcom-20200222-history
EMD F40PH
Bio The EMD; Electro Motive Division; F40PH is a cowl-bodied, 3,000hp to 3,200hp four-axle diesel locomotive which was built from 1976 to 1992, and was eventually continued by multiple rebuild companies from 1993 to 2001. Many still exist, but no longer operate on Amtrak. Only their NPCU rebuilds still exist on their roster. (With the exception of 406; the sole surviving F40PH heritage unit, which was also one of the only to be painted in Amtrak's Phase IV scheme.) History The EMD F40PH is considered to be one of the most revolutionary passenger diesel locomotives ever built, and became the first official locomotive for Amtrak during the years it was built; to whom Amtrak was the main customer for purchasing the locomotive, while commuter railroads were the secondary customers. It replaced their very first original fleet of SDP40F's rebuilt from EMD F45's and FP45's, as well as replacing their entire of EMD F Series of streamlined (or cowl) diesel locomotives due to them showing their age, as well as their early fleet of F45's or SDP40F's. (Aside from replacing the GE; General Electric; P30CH "Pooch", which wasn't very reliable.) The EMD F40PH, however, was unfortunately replaced by the GE; General Electric; "Genesis" Series locomotives, such as the P42DC and P40DC. Yet both the F40PH and Genesis have remained iconic locomotives used by Amtrak. Many were built, as well as several versions. Some have even been rebuilt into NPCU (Non-powered cab unit) "Cabbage units"; baggage cars or coaches with cabs. Only one true F40PH is still on Amtrak's roster, but is no longer in normal service. It is preserved as well, for historic reasons. Versions *F40PHM-2 The commuter railroad Metra's version of the F40PH, which was rebuilt from Motive Power Industries (MPI) *F40PHR Canadian version of the F40PH, purchased by Via Rail *F40PH-2 An upgraded version of the F40PH with 3,350hp and digital features *F40PH-2CAT New Jersey Transit (NJ Transit)'s version of the F40PH with a "dual-mode" feature; rebuilt from MPI *F40PH-2C Massachusetts Bay Transit Authority (MBTA)'s version of the F40PH with "wind-breaker" covers and "dual-mode" features; rebuilt from MPI *F40PHL-2 Modified cab version of the F40PH built for Tri-Rail, and rebuilt from MPI *F40PH-3 Rebuilt energy-efficient version of the F40PH and F40PH-2 from Via Trivia/Facts *It was often nicknamed "Jeep of Amtrak" like how the US Army's original official vehicle was the original "Willies" Jeep. *Early F40PH units were actually delivered in the railroad's "Phase II" scheme. *Via Rail in Canada still uses their F40PH's as their main locomotives as opposed to Amtrak, who no longer primarily uses the F40PH, except for 406. *The F40PH is practically the passenger version of the EMD GP40, yet the only similarities are the way the engine and radiator fans are arranged. *The majority of surviving Amtrak F40PH NPCU locomotives have unique "attic" storage compartments built over where the original radiators were built. *NPCU's are often nicknamed "cabagge" locomotives because of them being converted into baggage cars with cabs. *The F40PH was also one of the last passenger diesel locomotives to use a steam generator for powering electricity and heating for passenger cars. *Oddly, Amtrak purchased a fleet of former GO Transit F40PH units shortly before the GE P40DC Genesis locomitve made its debut in 1993. *Amtrak F40PH 406 (aside from the info mentioned above) unfortunately no longer has its original prime mover, but is still techincally a true F40PH becuase of it not serving as an NPCU unit. The unit itself, was also retired in 2001 and placed in storage until Amtrak's 40th anniversary celebration in 2011. (Most railfans consider the unit to be an NPCU, but the unit wasn't converted because it was rebuilt with a CAT prime mover that was used for HEP, and it's original number was reactivated in Amtrak's roster.) *Amtrak now owns 9 F40PHs as of 2010, the units are 401-409. *Amtrak's currently receiving money to rebuild them with CAT prime movers and return to service. *The CAT prime movers will rate up to 480 horse power instead of the usual 3000 horse power that the original prime mover has. *Amtrak F40PHs 403, 405, and 407 are currenlty being rebuilt with CAT prime movers at Beech Grove, IN as of September 26th, 2012 and will return to service according to Eastern Railroad News. When they return to service they will work for Amtrak's San Joaquin service. *There are 22 NPCUs numbered 90200, 90208, 90213-90215, 90218-90222, 90224, 90225, 90229, 90230, 90250-90253, 90278, 90340, 90368, and 90413. *90224 works for Amtrak's Downeaster service as of late 2012. *90218 works for Amtrak's San Joaquin service as of early 2013. *90229 was the last NPCU in Phase 4 paint, but it's sitting in storage at Chicago, IL. *90219, 90222, and 90368 are the last 3 NPCUs in Phase 3 paint, but 90219's getting overhauled at Beech Grove, IN and 90222's sitting in storage at Chicago, IL. 90368 returned to service in early 2013. *90230, 90250-90253, and 90340 are built without the the baggage doors, but the talgo train has a baggage car which means it isn't used for baggage. *The NPCUs aren't powered, but Amtrak still classifies them as true diesel locomotives because they are also maintained at locomotive shops and they still have their drive wheels. *90224, 90278, and 90413 are the only 3 NPCUs that are equipped with Graham-White 373 Electronic Bells. *Amtrak F40PHs 401, 402, 404, 408, and 409 are still sitting in storage at Bear, DE as of February 2013. There's a rumor saying that these units will be rebuilt with CAT prime movers at Beech Grove, IN and will return to service, but no statement has been made to their intended use. Gallery Metra EMD F40PHM-2.jpg|An example of an EMD F40PHM-2 (notice how the cab is completely different.) EMD F40PH-2CAT.JPG|An example of an EMD F40PH-2CAT. EMD F40PHL-2.jpg|An example of an EMD F40PHL-2 (notice how the cab is completely different.) Amtrak NPCU.jpg|An example of a converted NPCU Amtrak F40PH. (With visible hatch sidedoors for loading and unloading baggage cargo.) EMD F40PH-3.jpg|An example of a rebuilt EMD F40PH-3 (notice how the rear is different.) EMD F40PH-2C.jpg|An example of an MBTA EMD F40PH-2C (notice the "wind-breakers" on the cab windows.) Chicago-8-20-08-U.jpg|An example of an Amtrak NPCU without its storage compartment roof, showing the "attic" compartments. Phase 4 Amtrak F40PH.jpg|An example of an exclusive Phase 4-painted "Heartland Flyer" Amtrak F40PH. Former GO Amtrak F40PH.jpg|An example of a former GO Transit Amtrak F40PH unit, which ironically was one of the last F40PH units ordered by the railroad before the GE Genesis made its debut. Amtrak 406.jpg|An example of Amtrak 406 with its 40th Anniversary Phase III scheme. Stratsburg Special Photo.jpeg|A unique photo opportunity: when Amtrak 406 led a special with another heritage unit to visit the Stratsburg Railroad, it posed with the rebuilt HK Porter 0-6-0T tank engine which was rebuilt into Thomas, as well as posing alongside No. 90 and No. 475 (No. 90 was photographed with the others after this photo was taken.) Amtrak 406 Cab.jpeg|Amtrak 406's cab during restoration. Amtrak 406's Banner.jpg|An example of Amtrak 406's banner. Amtrak 406 Phase IV.jpg|An example of Amtrak 406 when it was still in revenue service with the Phase IV scheme applied. VIA F40.PNG|An example of a VIA Rail Canadian F40PH. (Many are in the process of being rebuilt.) Early Amtrak F40PH.jpg|A Phase II-painted Amtrak F40PH. Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:EMD locomotives